Plaid Shorts Clash with Everything
by Banana Belle
Summary: Luka, Carter, Abby, and Kids. Chapter 11 is here!
1. And We're Off

*Author's Note*  
  
This is my first ER fic, and it is strange for me because I'm not into Carby that much. This story idea came to me awhile ago. It is about the relationships of Abby, Luka, and their daughter, with Carter, his and Abby's children, thrown into the mix.  
  
~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~  
  
"Carter, there is a short brunette who waiting for you in chairs," Jerry said.  
  
"What?" John questioned as he walked away. As soon as he reached the waiting area, he saw his stepdaughter, Anna.  
  
"Hi," Anna said with a smile.  
  
"Hello, is there any reason why your interrupting me at work?" he asked.  
  
"Because Mom said I'm grounded if I bother her at work again, and I'm not missing a arm," Anna replied.  
  
"Really? Well, I think a severed finger might do the trick. I need to work on some charts, so come over here and talk to me," John said leading her towards the desk.  
  
Anna seated herself on the counter and swung her legs. "Can I go to Adventure Kingdom with Quinn?" she asked.  
  
"So that is why you wanted to talk to me instead of your mother," he responded.  
  
"No, well, yes, but can I go?" Anna stammered.  
  
"Who would taking you?" John asked.  
  
"Quinn's brother Jared, you've met him before, he's in college," Anna explained.  
  
"Fine, but 12 year-olds can't go walking around the park by themselves," John told her.  
  
"I'll be 13 in a month, "she started to say but the look on John's face made her take another approach. "We won't, I swear."  
  
John nodded but didn't say anything.  
  
"So is that a yes?" she questioned.  
  
"That is a maybe if you are able to answer so more questions. What time will you be back?" he asked.  
  
"Late, I'll spend the night at Quinn's house," Anna replied. "And I have my inhaler with me, so you don't even have to ask that."  
  
"All right, you can go," John told her with a smile.  
  
"Thank you, can I have some. " Anna started to say.  
  
"Money," John finished for her. He pulled out his wallet and her handed Anna a few bills. "Is that enough?"  
  
"Should be," she said jumping down from the counter.  
  
"Do you have your cell phone?" he questioned.  
  
"Yup," she answered.  
  
"I'll call you at 10 tonight," he explained.  
  
"What if I'm sleeping?" she asked.  
  
"Answer it anyway," John told her.  
  
"Thank you," Anna called over her shoulder as she left.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Later that day ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Adventure Kingdom, huh? Well, at least Anna will have done something this summer," Abby told John as she set the table.  
  
"What is that supposed to mean?" he asked  
  
"You need to get away from work, and the kids need to have some fun before school starts again," she explained.  
  
"It's going to be a little tough to get time off. Anyway, where would we go?" John questioned.  
  
"Maine would be nice; we could catch some lobsters," she teased.  
  
"We don't need to leave Chicago to catch lobsters," he gesturing to the three sunburned children that had entered the room. "Why weren't you wearing sunscreen today?"  
  
"Forgot," Ethan the oldest of the three stated.  
  
"I'm not so sure about this day camp anymore," Abby said.  
  
"Good, Mom, don't make us go back, please," Landon the younger boy pleaded.  
  
"Is it that bad?" John questioned.  
  
"The kids are mean," Molly said walking over toward her father.  
  
He bent down to look at her sunburn. "Abby, do we have aloe or something?" he asked.  
  
"In the bathroom," she answered.  
  
John took Molly with him to bathroom and sat her on the closed toilet. He found a tube of aloe in the medicine cabinet and began applying it to Molly's face.  
  
"Daddy, I don't have to go back to that place do I?" Molly asked.  
  
"I don't know. I'll see if we can find some other arrangements, but for now, I need you to make sure you put on sunscreen before you leave in the morning," John told her.  
  
"Mom put it on this morning," she said.  
  
"How long do you stay out in the sun?" he asked.  
  
"All day," Molly answered.  
  
"Go tell your brothers they need to put some aloe on too," John told her.  
  
She skipped away, and the boys came a few moments later.  
  
~Meanwhile at Adventure Kingdom~  
  
"The park is now closing," an announcement rang throughout the park.  
  
"Darn, we didn't get a chance to ride Wurl and Hurl," Quinn said.  
  
"Yeah, and now we'll have to explain to your brother how we got lost," Anna reminded her. The girls had gone it the bathroom and decided to ditch Jared and his girlfriend Elsie or whatever her name was.  
  
They walked toward the front of the park where Jared and Elise were waiting.  
  
"Where have you two been?" Jared demanded.  
  
"We lost you, so we decided to walk around the park by ourselves," Quinn explained.  
  
"Not a smart idea," Jared told them. "I'm going to have to tell Mom."  
  
"Jared, please, don't" Quinn begged. "Mom, will never let me go anywhere again."  
  
"Jared, maybe, you should let it slid this time," Elise said. "After all it was a mistake; they didn't mean to get separated from us."  
  
Quinn looked at her brother with hope-filled eyes; Anna, at her shoes in shame. Anna couldn't stand listening to other people lie.  
  
"All right," Jared gave in, "But you have to take the trash out for me until I leave for school."  
  
Quinn agreed and, they all piled in the car to head home. Soon after they were on the highway Anna drifted to sleep. She woke up when Quinn poked her in the side.  
  
"Your phone is ringing," Quinn mumbled.  
  
Anna felt around for her purse and dug around for the phone.  
  
"Hello," she finally answered.  
  
"I told you I'd call," John told her.  
  
Anna glanced at the glowing dial on her watch 10:00 exactly.  
  
"Did you have fun?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah," she replied.  
  
"I'm sure you're tired, so I'll make this short. Your mom will pick you up at 7:00 tomorrow morning," Carter said.  
  
"You're kidding, right?" Anna questioned.  
  
"No, be ready before 7," he explained.  
  
"All right," she told him.  
  
"Good night," John said before hanging up.  
  
Anna put her cell phone away and groaned. 7 was too early.  
  
John set the phone on the night-stand.  
  
Abby poked her head out of the master bathroom, and asked, "Did you talk to her?"  
  
Abby's mouth was full of toothpaste, causing John to smirk. "Yes," he answered.  
  
Abby came out of the bathroom but didn't get in the bed.  
  
"You look very sexy right now," John told her.  
  
"I didn't know you were so turned on by your own clothes, Carter" she said.  
  
"Why do you still call me that?" he questioned. "We've been married for almost eight years."  
  
"That's right, Ethan's going to be eight this year isn't he," Abby stated.  
  
"Harsh," he replied.  
  
"Well, if you wouldn't have waited so long to pop the question maybe I wouldn't have conceived another child in sin," she told him.  
  
"You know some women complain when their husbands aren't up for foreplay," John told her.  
  
"That was foreplay?" she questioned.  
  
"No, but I was trying to get to," he said.  
  
"Oh, well in that case let me slip into some of your pants too; I bet that would really turn you on," Abby teased.  
  
"Abby, I don't know about you sometimes," he told her.  
  
"Stop talking, you'll ruin it," she explained pulling him towards so their lips could meet.  
  
Their brief moment of passion was interrupted by a knock on the bedroom door. At the same time, they realized they hadn't locked the door. That could have made things interesting if the child outside hadn't knocked.  
  
"Mommy?" the voice called from the other side of the door.  
  
"You can come in," Abby said.  
  
Molly entered the room with tears running down her face.  
  
"What is wrong?" John asked her.  
  
"I had a bad dream," she told them.  
  
"Why don't you climb in the bed and tell us about it?" Abby suggested.  
  
John and Abby sat down; Molly crawled in between them.  
  
"I was at the day camp," Molly said.  
  
"And?" Abby questioned trying to understand what had scared Molly.  
  
"That's it, I was at day camp. Please, don't make me go," she pleaded.  
  
"Sweetie, we're working on trying to find something else. Why don't you sleep in here tonight? Would you like that?" Abby asked.  
  
Molly nodded, and John pushed a pillow over her. A few minutes later, Molly was asleep.  
  
"Maybe, tomorrow," Abby whispered.  
  
John smiled at her and turned out the light.  
  
@--)--- Let me know what you think. I'm also working on Doug/Carol future fic. ---(--@ 


	2. Chocolate Milk

Thank you for the reviews, and sorry for any confusion you may have had with the last chapter. Anna asked Carter because she was staying at their house and needed one of them to know where she was going. Luka is not a deadbeat parent as you'll read in this chapter. Happy reading.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
"Chocolate milk?" Susan questioned looking into Luka's nearly empty shopping cart.  
  
"Anna is coming over today," he explained.  
  
"You don't have to make up stories for me," she joked.  
  
"I'm not making up stories," Luka told her.  
  
"I was joking," Susan said. "How long is she staying?"  
  
"A few weeks until school starts," he stated. "Are you going to miss me?"  
  
"I don't know. I think two months in South America with you was enough," she responded.  
  
"You don't have to be a stranger. We just can't have a sleep-over," Luka said.  
  
"You don't think Abby would approve?" Susan questioned.  
  
"No, I don't think Anna would approve," he told her as they approached the cashier.  
  
Meanwhile, Anna sat in the passenger's seat humming to her the music playing through her headphones.  
  
"Anna," Abby said not taking her eyes off the road.  
  
Anna didn't respond.  
  
"Anna," Abby said again.  
  
Still nothing.  
  
"ANNA," she finally screamed.  
  
Anna pulled her headphones away from her ears. "What?" she asked.  
  
"Your dad should have gotten in last night," Abby said.  
  
"And?" Anna questioned.  
  
"You should call him, he has been gone for almost two months," Abby told her.  
  
"Do I have to spend the rest of the summer with him?" Anna asked.  
  
"You don't want too?" Abby questioned. "I thought you liked spending time with him."  
  
"I do, but it's boring. When he goes to work, I have to stay in the apartment. He freaked out once when I left to go rent a movie," Anna complained.  
  
"Well, he doesn't exactly live in the best neighborhood," Abby stated.  
  
"It was in the middle of the day," Anna explained.  
  
"It's for less than a month, you'll survive," Abby told her daughter.  
  
"Maybe," Anna mumbled as she pushed her headphones back over her ears.  
  
~*~* Later that Day *~*~  
  
"Is there anything left at your mom's?" Luka asked her. He was unloading her suitcases out of Abby's car.  
  
"Mom, only let me bring two suitcases," Anna explained.  
  
"Only," Luka teased.  
  
Abby came over to where they were standing. "If you need anything, let me know," Abby told her. "And be good." Abby kissed Anna's forehead before she got back into the car and drove away.  
  
Luka took the larger suitcase and lead Anna inside the building. The tiny elevator was cramped with the two humans and baggage. They stepped out on the third floor, and Luka opened the door with his key.  
  
"Did you buy it?" Anna asked. She was referring to the chocolate milk that she liked to drink, and her dad constantly forgot to buy for her.  
  
"Yes, I remembered," he told her as he brought the suitcases into the bedroom.  
  
"Couch or bed?" he asked her.  
  
"Couch, unless you bought a TV for your room," Anna said.  
  
"Where is your inhaler?" Luka asked.  
  
"What difference does it make?" she questioned.  
  
"You should put it somewhere safe," he told her.  
  
She pulled the inhaler out of a pocket and handed it to him. "Happy?"  
  
"Yes, I'll put it in the kitchen," Luka said. "What do you want for dinner?"  
  
"Pizza?" Anna asked hopefully.  
  
"All right, but we aren't having pizza everyday," he told her.  
  
Anna ignored the last part, and said, "Make sure it has pineapple on it."  
  
Luka order the pizza while Anna unpacked a few things. She put her shoes on the floor of the closet and decided that was enough unpacking for now. Before she joined Luka in the living room, she pulled out a Hello Kitty stuffed animal. Anna didn't even really like it, but she liked to hide it around the apartment for her dad to find in strange places. She kicked one of Luka's shoes under the bed and set Hello Kitty next to it.  
  
"The pizza was going to take two hours to deliver. Do you want to go down to Mario's?" Luka asked her.  
  
"Sure, but I need to change," she explained.  
  
"What is wrong with what you're wearing?" he questioned.  
  
"Nothing, I just want to wear something else," Anna said.  
  
A few moments later, Anna returned wearing a pink sundress.  
  
"Ready?" he asked. She nodded, and they left the apartment.  
  
Mario's was 6 blocks away, and the sidewalks were nearly empty the area was mostly businesses that were closed for the evening. Anna walked in front of Luka. He didn't take any offense; she always did that on the way to Mario's.  
  
Anna started to walk a little faster; it was a game she played with Luka. She liked to see how far ahead she could get before he noticed and told her to wait. When the game originally started when she was six, she could hardly go five feet before he would call out "Anna." If she went to far, he would take her hand, and the game was over.  
  
Anna ran the last block so she would have to wait for Luka outside the restaurant.  
  
Luka arrived a few moments later, and they went inside to get a table. Once seated, Luka asked, "How long have you been wheezing?"  
  
"Huh?" Anna questioned.  
  
"You're wheezing," he told her.  
  
"No, I'm not. I'm just out of breath from running," she said.  
  
The waiter came over and took the orders. Anna was glad; she didn't want to talk about wheezing anymore.  
  
By the time they had finished dinner, it was dark. Anna walked right next to Luka, because he would want her to. Not because she was scared, okay maybe she was a little scared.  
  
"Do you want to watch a movie tonight?" he asked.  
  
"No, I'm really tired," Anna said.  
  
"I don't have to work tomorrow, so we could do something," Luka told her.  
  
"Yeah, that would be nice." Anna yawed.  
  
Inside the apartment, Anna sat on the sofa resting her head on the arm. When Luka appeared a few moments later with bedding, she was already asleep. He covered her with a blanket and left the pillow and sheets on the floor.  
  
Luka went back to his room and picked up a book. It wasn't even nine o'clock yet, and he wanted to let Anna sleep.  
  
The next morning Luka slept late. When he finally awoke, he began cooking breakfast for himself. He would make something for Anna later. After eating, he turned on the TV to watch the news. There were the usual stories about crime and politics. Anna was half hanging of the couch wheezing away.  
  
Anna rolled over and looked up at him. "What time is it?" she asked.  
  
"Eleven," Luka answered.  
  
"At night?" Anna questioned.  
  
"No, it's morning," he told her.  
  
"Oh, I don't feel like I slept at all," she said as she sat up.  
  
"Have you been having trouble sleeping?" he asked.  
  
"No, I think it's because I went to Adventure Kingdom the other day. I didn't really get much sleep yesterday," Anna explained.  
  
"Hungry?" he asked.  
  
"No," she said standing up, "I want to go see a play for some reason. You know at that one place that does all the Shakespeare."  
  
"I'll check the times," Luka told her. He opened the phonebook and called the theater. "Taming of the Shrew is playing at 1:00."  
  
"I want to go," Anna said.  
  
"Then you'd better get ready," he replied.  
  
After watching the play, Luka and Anna stepped out into the sunshine.  
  
"I don't all the stuff Katharine says at the end about serving her husband," Anna stated.  
  
"The play was written in a different time," Luka said.  
  
"I know, but I'd end it differently," she told him.  
  
"You're trying to say you would do a better job than William Shakespeare?" he questioned.  
  
"Yes, I think she was acting that way because she didn't love herself. She thought she was ugly, so she wanted everyone else to think that too," Anna explained.  
  
Luka nodded and said, "That's one way to look at it."  
  
"You don't think so. Well, what do you know about being a girl?" she asked.  
  
"I know nothing," he told her throwing his hands up in defeat.  
  
They walked a few blocks in silence.  
  
"Are you mad at me?" Luka asked.  
  
"No, I'm thinking," Anne responded.  
  
"About what?" he asked.  
  
"About a different ending for the play," she told him.  
  
"I don't know how you ever got to be so smart," Luka commented.  
  
"You're smart, or at least you should be you are a doctor and all," she told him.  
  
"Yes, but when I was 12 I wasn't thinking about rewriting Shakespeare," he said.  
  
"Well, I'm different," Anna stated.  
  
"I can not argue with that," he teased.  
  
Anna rolled her eyes and said, "Let's go shopping."  
  
"For what?" Luka questioned.  
  
"Clothes, books," she started to list.  
  
"Do you really want to go shopping?" he asked.  
  
"Yes," Anna replied.  
  
"Shopping it is," Luka told her.  
  
"Yay," she said.  
  
*Author's Note*  
  
I hope you like the second chapter. I have some drama planned for future chapters, right now I'm just trying to introduce the characters and their relationships with one another. I can't wait to read your reviews, keep them coming. 


	3. Big Top Hat

*~* Author's Note *~*  
  
Well, another chapter up so soon mostly because my jaw hurts (had my wisdom teeth taken out the other day), and I don't feel like going anywhere aside from work. I'm not sure how much longer I can take having these stitches in my mouth before I remove them myself. Anyway, happy reading.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"It's so peaceful out here," John told Abby.  
  
The couple was sitting out on the patio watching the sunset.  
  
"Too peaceful. Where are the monsters?" Abby asked.  
  
"Does it really matter?" he questioned.  
  
"No," she responded. "What time do you have to work tomorrow?"  
  
"Seven, you?" he asked.  
  
"Seven," she answered. "Have you given any thought to the day camp situation?"  
  
"Actually, I have. What do you think about hiring a nanny?" he asked.  
  
"A nanny? I thought we were going to try to rear our children as normally as possible," Abby commented.  
  
"There is nothing abnormal about a nanny. The kids want to stay home and we work. They can stay at home with a nanny," he explained.  
  
"It sounds nice, but I have no idea how one goes about hiring a nanny," she told him.  
  
"I'll handle it," John said.  
  
"If you're serious, go right ahead," Abby replied.  
  
"I'm serious," he responded.  
  
"I know, you're forehead gets all crinkled when you're being serious," she whispered.  
  
"Come here," he told her before they embraced.  
  
~*~*~ The Next Morning ~*~*~  
  
"Hey," Luka said softly as he placed a kiss on Anna's forehead.  
  
She groaned and rolled over.  
  
"I have to go to work now," he explained.  
  
"Why?" she questioned sleepily.  
  
"I've grown fond of eating," Luka told her. "I should be home around four."  
  
"Is it okay if Quinn comes over?" Anna asked.  
  
"I don't have a problem with it," he said as he put on his shoes.  
  
"Good because it's boring here," she stated.  
  
"Thank you," Luka replied.  
  
"I mean, it's boring when you're not here," she corrected herself.  
  
"I knew what you meant," he told her. "Stay inside," he reminded her as he left the apartment.  
  
Anna pulled the blankets back over her head and closed her eyes. She awoke hours later by the ring of the phone. She scrambled of the couch to find it.  
  
"Hello," Anna answered.  
  
"Hi, you sound out of breath," Luka said.  
  
"I was trying to find the phone," she replied.  
  
"Well, I was calling to tell you I'm my way home," he told her.  
  
"Oh, okay," Anna said as she looked up at the clock to check the time. It was 4:15; she had slept all day.  
  
"Is Quinn still there?" he asked.  
  
"No, she ended up not coming over," she explained.  
  
"All right, I should be home in a little bit," Luka said. "Bye."  
  
"Bye," Anna told him quickly. She changed her clothes and pulled her hair up into a ponytail. She remembered that she had bought a few DVDs with her. Anna pulled them out of her bag and set them near the TV.  
  
Then, she opened a can of soup dumping half of it down the drain. She poured the other half into bowl and set it on the table. There she had thought of everything.  
  
When Luka open the door, Anna was watching TV.  
  
"You watched TV all day?" he questioned.  
  
"Yeah, I didn't feel like doing anything," she said.  
  
"What is the matter with you?" Luka asked as he came and sat next to her.  
  
"I don't know. I'm just tired," Anna said quietly.  
  
"I'll make us something to eat, and then I want to sleep in my bed tonight," he told her. "Okay?"  
  
Anna nodded and watched Wheel of Fortune while Luka prepared dinner.  
  
Later that night, Luka sat on the couch watching a Croatian movie. Anna walked into the room, sat down on the couch, and laid her head in lap.  
  
"What are they saying?" she asked.  
  
"You should be able to understand most of this," Luka told her.  
  
"Something about someone's mother?" she questioned.  
  
"Something like that," he replied.  
  
"I suck at Croatian," Anna announced.  
  
"You knew enough to know what language they were speaking," Luka answered.  
  
"Yeah, but still I'm a horrible person for not wanting to continue learning it," she mumbled.  
  
"You aren't a horrible person for having trouble with a second language," he told her. "You are a horrible person for coming out here when I gave you that whole bed all to yourself tonight."  
  
"I couldn't sleep," Anna explained.  
  
Luka didn't say anything he just rubbed the top of her forehead. He never minded Anna wanting to be close to him. She was, after all, the only thing he had going for him.  
  
~ The Next Morning ~  
  
"Ethan, Landon, let's go we're going to be late," Abby yelled.  
  
"I'm sick," Ethan called from upstairs.  
  
"You are not, get down here," she ordered.  
  
Landon came down the stairs first; his bother followed him a few moments later.  
  
"What this about someone being sick?" Carter asked he entered to kitchen.  
  
"His faking," Abby stated.  
  
"Ethan?" John questioned.  
  
"The stress is getting to me," Ethan explained.  
  
"What stress?" his mother asked.  
  
"From that camp, they work us all day long," Ethan replied.  
  
"Yes, the arts and crafts get to me too," John said sarcastically.  
  
"I like the crafts," Molly chimed in.  
  
Landon laughed between bites of cereal.  
  
"Stick it out a few more days, I'll try to get in touch with an agency today," John told him.  
  
"An agency for what?" Ethan questioned.  
  
"A nanny," Carter answered.  
  
"Like Mary Poppins?" Molly asked.  
  
"Something like that Miss Molly," John told her. "We'd better get going the traffic is going to be bad."  
  
"The traffic is bad everyday," Abby responded.  
  
"Well, I'd like to see if I could show up on time for work for once," he stated.  
  
"Ha-ha, kids, let's go," she told them.  
  
Abby handed each of the three a raincoat.  
  
"Why do we need these?" Landon asked.  
  
"Because it looks like it might rain," Abby told him as she set a yellow hat that coordinated with his raincoat on his head.  
  
"You aren't seriously going to make us wear these?" Ethan questioned.  
  
"You don't have to wear it, just bring it," Abby explained.  
  
"Good, because I might as well wear a sign saying beat me up," Ethan said.  
  
"I like mine; because it's pink," Molly said spinning around in her coat.  
  
"You would, dork," Ethan said to his sister.  
  
"Daddy, Ethan." Molly started to say.  
  
"I heard, all of you in the car now," he emphasized the last word.  
  
"How long until you can hire that nanny?" Abby asked.  
  
"Not soon enough," Carter said.  
  
Later at the day camp, Ethan walked over to a picnic table where Molly was beading a necklace.  
  
"Molly," he called.  
  
She looked up to see her brother waving her behind port-o-potties.  
  
Once behind them Molly saw that Landon was there too.  
  
"Molly, how would you like to go to the circus today?" Ethan asked.  
  
"Really?" she questioned.  
  
"Yeah, really I have tickets and everything," Ethan told her. Ethan pulled a set of colorful tickets out of his pocket.  
  
"You aren't joking. There are elephants on them and everything," Molly squealed.  
  
"You can come, but we have to leave now," Ethan told her.  
  
Molly thought it over. "Who is talking us?" she asked.  
  
"Me," Ethan told her.  
  
"But you're not a grownup," Molly replied.  
  
"He almost is," Landon said.  
  
"Yeah, Molly, when you're eight you're a grownup," Ethan told her.  
  
"Oh okay, I'll go," she answered.  
  
"Now, we just have to get out of here. You two be quiet and let me do the talking," Ethan instructed.  
  
Landon and Molly nodded and followed Ethan. They were near the parking area when a counselor noticed them.  
  
"Hey, where are you going?" the counselor asked.  
  
"We need to look for my sister's rain hat. She dropped it this morning," Ethan said.  
  
"I don't think I can let you." the counselor started to say.  
  
"Please, mister, it's my favorite hat," Molly pleaded. "If we don't get it now, it'll get muddy."  
  
"All right, hurry up, and I didn't tell you could go if anyone asks," the counselor said.  
  
The counselor walked away, and soon he had to turn his attention towards a food fight in the snack tent.  
  
Finally, they were away from the camp area of the park. As soon as Ethan thought they were a safe distance away he said, "Molly, you were great."  
  
"Yeah, he believed you," Landon told her. "Where is the circus?"  
  
"In a big tent on the other side of the Field Museum," Ethan stated.  
  
"What's the Field Museum?" Molly asked.  
  
"You know the great big building that we went to see cars in," Ethan told her.  
  
"Oh," Molly responded.  
  
"It isn't that far, and I have enough money for cotton candy," Ethan said.  
  
"This is way more fun than day camp," Landon exclaimed.  
  
At the ticket booth Ethan handed the collector three of the five tickets he had. They lady smiled thinking they were with one of the families in the line but wanted to give their own tickets. Ethan bought two bags of cotton candy. They could share because Molly would end up wasting most of hers anyway. The show started, and they were entranced for hours.  
  
~ Over at County ~  
  
"Abby, I'm still waiting for psych to admit the suicide attempt. You should go pick up the kids and come back for me," John told her.  
  
"Okay, if you're going to be awhile call me, and I'll take the kids for a walk; it's a nice day," she said.  
  
"Will do," he replied.  
  
Abby drove over to park; it was early so she didn't have a hard time trying to find a place to park her car. She walked over to sign in/sign out area and told the employee her children's names, and what groups they were in. Abby waited quite sometime until the head of camp walked over towards.  
  
"Mrs. Carter?" the woman asked.  
  
"Yes," Abby replied cautiously.  
  
"There is a small problem, your children aren't in their assigned groups. They probably just wanted to be together, and we are looking for them right now," the woman explained. "But I need to ask a few questions as a precaution. Is there anyone, another spouse who might have taken the children?"  
  
"No, I mean my husband is still at work," Abby answered.  
  
"Could you call him just to make sure he didn't pick up the children?" the woman asked.  
  
"Yeah, I'll call he right now," Abby said pulling out her cell phone.  
  
"Put Carter on the phone now," she demanded of whoever had picked up at County.  
  
"The kids are missing, and I'm supposed to ask if you picked them up," Abby told him.  
  
"They're what? No, I didn't pick them up," John said.  
  
"That's what I thought," Abby responded. "Where else could they be?"  
  
"Have you tried Anna?" he asked.  
  
"No, I'll call Anna. Get over here as soon as you can," she told him before hanging up.  
  
She dialed Luka's number, and he picked up after the second ring.  
  
"I need to speak with Anna," she told him.  
  
"Is something wrong?" Luka asked.  
  
"There might be, just put Anna on," she said.  
  
"Mom?" Anna questioned.  
  
"Do have any idea where your brothers and sister could be?" Abby asked.  
  
"No, aren't they at day camp?"  
  
"They're supposed to be at day camp, but they're missing," Abby explained.  
  
"I don't know." Anna started to say.  
  
"Are you sure?" Abby pressured.  
  
"Yes," Anna answered.  
  
"John's here, I have to go. Call me if you think of anywhere they might be," Abby instructed.  
  
Abby ended the call and turned to face Carter.  
  
"Have you called the police?" he demanded.  
  
"The camp director said the police were sending someone over," Abby told him. "Most of the other counselors are searching the park."  
  
"Do you think they left the park?" Carter questioned her.  
  
"I don't know," she replied slowly.  
  
As they talked with the camp staff, Abby's phone rang. She answered it quickly hoping there was some news.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A thanks goes out to all of you who reviewed. The more detailed the better, but all are welcomed. I'm looking to improve the story; I don't take constructive criticism as a personal attack. 


	4. Homeward Found

It has been a really long time. No need for explanations, but this chapter is dedicated to Sarah, our little trooper.  
  
~~@~~@~~@~~@~~@~~@~~@~~@~~@~~@~~@~~@~~@~~@~~@~~@~~@~~@~~@~~  
  
"When life gives you lemons, put them in your gross city water." -Me in a note to Sarah  
  
The storm that had formed over Lake Michigan was now showing the greater Chicago area no mercy. John and Abby were looking around the nearly abandon circus grounds.  
  
"How did they even have tickets?" John asked her as they looked around the side of a tent.  
  
"Anna bought them with a credit card," Abby replied.  
  
"And she didn't remember that she had until a few minutes ago?" he questioned.  
  
"She didn't know what day they were for," Abby explained.  
  
"They're not here," he stated.  
  
"I know," she said as she sat down on a bench. "Where are they?"  
  
"I'm sure they're fine," he assured Abby. Even though he had concerns of his own. Why hadn't they pulled the kids out of day camp right away? Carter rubbed his tired face and tired to pull himself together.  
  
Hours later, Abby and Carter ran into a police headquarters. The desk clerk pointed them towards an office.  
  
"Hi, Daddy," Molly called as she bounced across the room to greet her parents.  
  
He lifted her for a kiss before returning her to the ground.  
  
"Thank you for looking after them," he told the officer in the room.  
  
"Not a problem, I have two little ones at home," the officer said.   
  
"Where did you find them?" John asked.  
  
"A patrol car checking the circus grounds for storm damage. One of them spotted the two younger ones under a bench," the officer explained.   
  
"Thank you so much," Abby said snapping out of her trance.  
  
Carter picked up Landon who was asleep in a chair, Abby took Molly's hand, and Ethan followed somberly. Inside the car, Ethan sat in silence while his mother and siblings slept in the backseat.   
  
Finally Carter broke the silence by asking, "Ethan, what were you thinking?"  
  
"It was all my fault don't punish Landon and Molly. I told them it was okay," Ethan told him.  
  
"I'll deal with those two tomorrow; they know better. Do you have any idea what could have happened? What if you hadn't been picked up by the police?" Carter asked.  
  
"I dunno," Ethan replied solemnly, "I didn't think about it."  
  
"Obviously," John said as he pulled into the driveway. "Go upstairs and get into bed."  
  
Ethan did just that not bothering to complain that it was only 8:00.   
  
**** The Next Day ****  
  
Anna stared out the car window at the puddles being disturbed by passing cars. Luka looked over at his daughter. She had a few of his features and few if Abby's. He pulled into the Carter driveway and opened the trunk to take out Anna's bags. To her surprise, Luka did not leave after taking the suitcases in the house.   
  
"What are you doing?" Anna questioned. Her voice was softer than normal, and she sounded tired.  
  
"I need to speak with your mother," Luka stated flatly.  
  
Anna gave him a questioning look. Before Luka explained, Abby walked in the entrance hall.  
  
She kissed Anna's forehead and brushed Anna hair back. "How are you feeling?" she asked.  
  
"Bad," Anna replied.  
  
Abby held back a smile and said, "Go upstairs, I'll be up later."  
  
Anna walked up the stairs to the sound of her parents hushed voices.  
  
"… I don't even want to think about this right now," Abby told Luka.  
  
"Abby, I'm telling you now, so it won't come as a surprise," he explained.   
  
"No, you want me think about how little time Anna has been spending with you lately," she replied.  
  
"Yes, and I think she needs have new experiences," Luka told her.  
  
"I'll think about it. Is there anything we need to discuss?" she questioned.   
  
"Is is all right if I come see Anna while she is sick?" he asked.  
  
"Of course," Abby said with a smile.   
  
Before anything else could be said, the door opened to feet stomped through.  
  
"Mom, look dinosaur shaped marshmallows," Landon said holding up a half empty bag.  
  
"Wow, it looks like you have already had a few," she commented.   
  
"Dad said we could if we didn't tell you about Vicki," Landon explained.  
  
"Landon," Ethan said hitting his brother in the stomach with his forearm.  
  
"Opps," Landon whispered.  
  
John walked into the house with Molly in one and a bag of groceries in the other. "Hi," he said awkwardly to Luka.  
  
"Hi," Molly echoed. "Do you want a marshmallow?"  
  
"No, thank you," Luka told her.  
  
"They're good try one," she suggested.  
  
"All right, I'll try one," he said.  
  
"Yay! Landon hand over the 'melllows," Molly exclaimed.  
  
"Ethan, go bring in the other bag groceries please," Carter told his oldest son.   
  
Ethan complied, and Molly and Landon were content with lining the remaining marshmallows up on the table.   
  
"I'd better get going," Luka said making his exit.   
  
"John," Abby said in a restrained voice, "Who is Vicki?"  
  
"They weren't supposed to say anything," John began.  
  
"Well, it slipped, now who is she?" Abby demanded.  
  
"The nanny I hired," he stated.  
  
"You hired a nanny without me?" she questioned.  
  
"Abby, you told me to go ahead," he explained.  
  
"I didn't think you would go out and hire the first one you interviewed. Did you even interview her?" Abby asked.  
  
"Yes, she is highly qualified," he told her.  
  
"I'm sorry," she said.  
  
"Don't worry about, you are just concerned," he stated.  
  
"Mom, Molly stuck a marshmallow up her nose," Ethan interrupted.  
  
"Only 'cause you told me to," Molly retorted.  
  
"I'll take care of it," Carter told her.  
  
"Thank you," Abby replied.  
  
**** Later the Day ****  
  
"How much trouble are you in?" Anna asked Ethan. The pair were sitting on Anna's bed.  
  
"I'm grounded for a month," he told her.  
  
"Wow, I'm sure your dad was pissed," she commented.  
  
"Oh yeah, he did the creepy quite thing," Ethan explained.  
  
"That is the worst," Anna agreed.  
  
"How would you know? Perfect Anna never does anything she isn't supposed to," he teased.  
  
"Shut up, I do to, I'm just I'm smart enough not get caught," she responded.  
  
"Anna, if were caught no one would have the heart to yell at you," Ethan explained.  
  
"Whatever," she said. Anna stood up and poured the fish food flakes into the tank.  
  
"We didn't kill your fish while you were away," he told her.  
  
"I can tell," she said. "Guppy is getting so cute," she said, referring to her favorite fish.  
  
"You are getting so lame," Ethan told her.  
  
There was a knock on the door. It opened. Ethan and Anna looked up to see Carter standing in the doorway.  
  
"Ethan, go get ready for bed," he said flatly.   
  
Ethan jumped up and left the room.  
  
"Anna, you should go to bed too," Carter suggested.  
  
"I took a nap early, I'm good," she replied.  
  
"Anna…" he started to say.  
  
"I can take care of my self," Anna interrupted.  
  
"I'm not going to argue with you. If you aren't in bed when I come back, no TV tomorrow," he said before closing the door.  
  
"No TV tomorrow," she mocked.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Reviews are appreciated. A special thanks to those who have been hounding me these past months. 


	5. Smoke on the Water

"Vicki, I'm sorry to leave like this on your first day, but the boys are gone so things should be a little easier," Abby explained.  
  
"I'm sure there won't be ANY problems," Vicki answered.  
  
"Right," Abby responded, "Anna is upstairs sleeping if you could check on her every few hours; she should be fine. If you need anything, Molly should be able to help you. Do you have any questions?"  
  
"What should I serve for lunch?" Vicki asked.  
  
"Soup, sandwiches, I don't know, Molly, what do you want?" Abby turned to her daughter.   
  
"I don't know. Peanut butter bread. Yeah, I want peanut butter bread," Molly said looking up from the picture she was coloring.   
  
"Just make her a peanut butter sandwich and give her carrot sticks," Abby said.  
  
"And Anna?" Vicki questioned.  
  
"I don't think she is going to want to eat anything. Don't worry about it, John can make her something when he gets home around three," Abby kissed Molly and started towards the door. "Don't bother Anna; She needs to rest."  
  
"I won't," Molly called as Abby closed the door.  
  
"So you like to color," Vicki commented.  
  
"Yup," Molly replied not looking up from her picture.  
  
~*~*~ Later That Day ~*~*~  
  
Anna rubbed her forehead; it was pounding. She looked around the room wondering what had pulled her out of her slumber. She smelled something similar to burning hair. She pushed off her comforter and climbed out of bed. In the hall, the smell was stronger. Anna moved quickly down the stairs. Molly was standing in the doorway to the kitchen watching a blaze of white flames.  
  
"I couldn't reach the 'tinguisher," Molly stated.  
  
"Molly, we need to get out of the house," she said grabbing her sister's arm.  
  
"The pan caught the curtain, and I couldn't reach the 'tinguisher," Molly said.  
  
Anna picked up a cordless phone and pulled Molly outside. Anna called 911, and the sisters waited in the front yard for help to arrive.   
  
They watched as the firefighters poured water onto the flames.   
  
John pulled into the driveway and jumped out of the car. He immediately saw the girls sitting in the grass near a tree. He ran over to them and asked, "Are you all right?"  
  
"Yeah," Anna replied not removing her gaze from the house.  
  
"Daddy, I couldn't reach the 'tinguisher," Molly told him.  
  
"What?" he questioned looking towards Anna.  
  
"She means extinguisher," Anna explained.  
  
"Where is Vicki?" John asked.  
  
"Who?" Anna questioned.  
  
"She left," Molly said.  
  
"She left you two sitting in the yard?" he questioned.  
  
"No, she left before that. She left when she answered to phone," Molly replied.  
  
"Stay put, I'm going to talk to someone," he told them.  
  
"What happened?" he asked a firefighter.   
  
"Kitchen fire, started on the stove," the firefighter responded. "But I probably shouldn't be telling you that."  
  
"John Carter. This is my house," he explained.  
  
"The kids said there wasn't anyone else home," the man said confused.  
  
"There wasn't. I just came home," Carter told him.  
  
They talked for a few more minutes, and then John went back to where the girls were sitting.  
  
"Anna, you need to go lie down in my car," he told her.  
  
She nodded.  
  
"What about me?" Molly asked.  
  
"You need to sit in the car and be quiet, so Anna can sleep," he told her as picked her up.  
  
"I'm not going to be able to sleep," Anna stated.   
  
"I know just stay here until I figure out what we are going to do," he said as he opened the back door of the car.  
  
Anna sat down on the seat and asked, "How bad is it?"  
  
"I'm not really sure. Don't worry about it," he said with a fake smile.  
  
"My fish…" Anna began to say.  
  
"Anna, not now please," Carter pleaded with her.  
  
She glared at him before turning away.  
  
"Anna, didn't mean…" he started to say.  
  
"Leave me alone," she snapped.  
  
"All right, don't get out of the car, either of you," he warned before leaving Molly and Anna.   
  
~*~*~ That Night ~*~*~  
  
"Are they all asleep?" Abby asked Carter.  
  
"Yes," he answered as he closed the door to the master suite.   
  
"You really had to get a suite didn't you?" she questioned.  
  
"The insurance company will cover it," he told her.  
  
"I really wasn't concerned with the price," Abby stated.  
  
"Do you like the room?" he asked. After a pause he added, "Admit it, it is a little romantic."  
  
"I suppose," she responded. "Does the door lock?"  
  
"Of course," Carter said as he locked the door.  
  
"Could you get the lights while you're up?" she teased.   
  
He flipped the light switch, and they embraced.   
  
Abby pulled away and asked, "Did you ever find out what happened to Vicki?"  
  
"No," he answered before pressing his lips against hers once again.  
  
Across the hall Anna sat up in her bed. She stared at the telephone on the nightstand.  
  
She reached over and dialed.  
  
"Hello," a giggly female voice picked up.  
  
Anna didn't respond at first.  
  
"Hello?" the voice said again.  
  
"Is my dad there?" Anna finally asked.  
  
"Hold on," the woman said.  
  
"Anna, is something wrong?" Luka asked when he came to the phone.  
  
"Kind of, but it doesn't matter now. Who answered the phone?" she demanded.  
  
"That isn't really any of your business," Luka told her.  
  
"Yeah, you don't want me to tell Susan," Anna replied.  
  
"Anna… that isn't it," he tried to explain.  
  
"Whatever, sorry a bothered you," she said before slamming the phone down.   
  
On the other side of the city, Luka set the phone on the table.  
  
Susan had joined Susie on the couch.   
  
"Is everything all right?" Susan asked.  
  
"I'm not sure. I think Anna believes I'm cheating on you," he responded.  
  
"What?" Susan questioned.  
  
"My sentiments exactly," Luka told her.  
  
~*~*~ The Next Day ~*~*~  
  
Anna, Ethan, and Landon sat on a balcony over looking the courtyard. There were plates of half eaten room service on the circular table they were seated around.  
  
"Was is scary?" Landon asked.  
  
"Huh?" Anna questioned.  
  
"Was it scary seeing the fire?" he asked again.  
  
"I wasn't really thinking about being afraid," she explained.  
  
"I would have been scared," Landon told her.  
  
"Landon, shut up," Ethan yelled at his brother.  
  
Landon looked up, and his eyes filled with tears.  
  
"What is your problem?" Anna asked Ethan.  
  
"You and the crybaby," Ethan told her.  
  
"Get your head out of your ass, Ethan," Anna replied.  
  
Before Anna had finished her sentenced Carter was standing in the doorway.   
  
"Anna," he warned.  
  
"Sorry," she replied meekly looking down at the table.  
  
"Haha," Ethan teased.  
  
"Ethan, stop it. I know you started this," Carter said. "If you and Landon would collect the plates and place them on the cart, I would appreciate it," he requested.   
  
They complied and after having gathered the dishes off the table, they went inside.  
  
"I was over at the house this morning," Carter told Anna.  
  
She looked up hopefully.   
  
"The aquarium is smashed," he told her, "however, there is a surprise inside."  
  
Anna walked passed him and before her was a plastic bowl with Guppy in it.  
  
"How?" she questioned.   
  
"You left your raincoat on the floor, and I found him swimming in pocket of water on the coat," Carter told her.  
  
"Thank you for looking," she said with a smile. "I so happy. Wait until Molly sees."  
  
Carter didn't have the heart to tell her most of her room was blackened by ash and water damaged.   
  
************** Note from B. Belle *****************  
  
I would just like to remind everyone to please make sure your smoke detectors are working. They can be the deference between life and death. Thank you to all who reviewed. Your ideas and input are appreciated. 


	6. Fun

Anna walked out into the living area and sat down in a oversized chair. She had not been there more than a minute when Carter walked into the room.   
  
"I hadn't realized anyone else was up. I just ordered breakfast. I could add to the order if you want something," he offered.  
  
"No, thanks," she told him.  
  
"You sound better. I would not be surprised if the bronchitis in completely gone," he told her.  
  
She didn't respond.  
  
"That is a good thing," he said trying to get a response out of her.  
  
She smiled and walked over to the kitchen/eating area.  
  
"What are you planning to eat?" he asked.  
  
"Mom bought me cereal yesterday," she answered.  
  
"May I see?" he asked.   
  
She handed him the box.  
  
"I can't believe she bought this junk," he stated.  
  
"That junk is the only thing I said I would eat," Anna explained.  
  
"Morning," Molly said entering the room and taking the cereal box out of Carter's hands.  
  
He handed her a bowl, and Anna poured some milk into it.  
  
"School starts next week. Are you excited?" he questioned.  
  
"You're joking right?" Anna questioned.  
  
"Actually, I am. I'm not sure if you're ready to go back," he told her.  
  
"This is stupid. I'm fine. You are acting like my dad," Anna complained.  
  
"If you would have taken care of yourself when it started, you would not be in this situation," he stated.  
  
"You are more irritating Molly," Anna told him.  
  
"Hey," Molly said looking up from her cereal bowl.  
  
"Hay is for horse," Anna told her.  
  
Molly stuck her tong out at Anna.  
  
Ethan joined them and poured himself a bowl of cereal.  
  
"Do you have to work today?" he asked his father.   
  
"No," he answered.  
  
"Does mom?" Molly questioned.  
  
"Yes, she already left," he explained.  
  
"Can we do something today?" Molly asked.  
  
"Why? You don't enjoy sitting in a hotel room all day?" he questioned.  
  
"No, it sucks," Ethan said.  
  
"Please don't say that word," Carter told him.  
  
"Never or can I say things like Molly is baby who sucks her thumb?" Ethan asked.  
  
"Ethan," Carter said warning him he had better watch it.  
  
"So are you going to let us leave today, warden?" Anna asked.  
  
"I don't know. It depends where you want to go," he told them.  
  
"We could go to the park and have lunch somewhere," Anna suggested.  
  
"Sounds good. We can leave as soon as Landon wakes up," Carter said.  
  
Molly jumped up and ran into the other room yelling, "Landon, wake up!"  
  
They spent most of the morning in the park playing soccer. They had stopped for a rest when Carter noticed Anna was wheezing.  
  
"I think you need to sit out this game," he told her.   
  
"Then the teams won't be fair," Ethan complained. He, Molly, and Anna had made up one team, and John and Landon made up the other.   
  
"I'll sit out too," Carter told him.  
  
"I don't want to play soccer anymore. I want to play on the slide," Molly said.   
  
"All right, bring the game in closer to the play area so I can keep an eye on all of you," he told them.  
  
Anna sat down on a near by bench, and John joined her.  
  
"Did you use your inhaler?" he asked.  
  
"Yes," she snapped.  
  
"I'm just.." he started to say.  
  
"Concerned," Anna finished for him. "You and my dad act so alike it is sickening."  
  
"I really don't think Luka and I have many similarities," he told her looking to where Molly was playing.   
  
"More than you think," Anna said. "I have a question. Would you take Molly with you to say Africa, not now but when she was older?"  
  
"Possibly, most of Africa is pretty safe now," he explained.   
  
"Tell my mom that," she told him. "My dad wants to leave two weeks before he is going to start working so we can take a vacation together."  
  
"Sounds fun," he commented.  
  
"Yeah, but mom won't let me go," Anna complained.  
  
"She said no?" he questioned.  
  
"Not yet, but she is going to say no," she stated.   
  
"It isn't really my place," he told her.  
  
"You always have an opinion. Please, say something I really want to go," Anna pleaded.   
  
"I'll think about it," he told her.  
  
"Thank you," she said genuinely.   
  
"I think we should go get some lunch now," he told her.   
  
"Runts, get over here," Anna yelled.  
  
Ethan, Landon, and Molly were sanding near them in a matter of seconds.  
  
"Can we have lunch with mom?" Landon asked.  
  
"You want to eat at the hospital?" Carter questioned.  
  
"They have yummy grilled cheese sandwiches," Molly said.  
  
"We can walk over to the hospital and see if she can take a break. If she can't, we are going someplace else," he told them.   
  
Carter picked up Molly, and told Landon to hold Anna's hand. They made their way to the hospital. Stopping once so Ethan could tie his shoe.   
  
"Wait here," he instructed setting Molly in a chair in the waiting room.  
  
He returned a few minutes later with Abby.  
  
"Mommy," Molly jumped up to give Abby a hug.  
  
Abby picked her up, and they took the elevator to the cafeteria.  
  
Carter purchased four grilled cheese sandwiches and two house salads.   
  
They sat at an empty table in the corner of the room.  
  
"Anna, before I forget Luka is here, and he said he wanted you to come find him after lunch," Abby told her.  
  
Anna nodded and went back to her grilled cheese.  
  
"What made you go out today?" Abby asked Carter.  
  
"I believe I decided that when Anna started referring to me as the warden," he told her.  
  
"We need to get the house stuff settled soon," she said quietly.  
  
"I talked to a few different contractors. They should be able to finish the work before Christmas," he said.  
  
"Where are we going to live until then?" she asked.  
  
"There is always Gamma's old house," he suggested.  
  
"We are not living in the Carter family mansion," she told him.  
  
"Abby, our house isn't exactly a shack," John commented.  
  
"I know that, but we decided that we wanted the kids to think they were normal being millionaires isn't normal," Abby stated.  
  
"They are going to have to find out sometime," he said.  
  
"No," Abby said firmly. "We can rent something until the our house is ready."  
  
"You're no fun," Carter told her flicking a tomato at her.  
  
"Stop, you are setting a bad example," she scolded.  
  
"I told you that you were no fun," he said with a smile.   
  
"I'm going to go talk to my dad," Anna told them.  
  
"All right, we'll come find you when we are ready to go," Carter told her.  
  
Anna looked around the ER. She spotted Luka near the patient board.   
  
"Hi," she said from behind.  
  
"Hey," he responded with a smile. "I have a surprise."  
  
"Mom said I could go to Africa?" she questioned.  
  
"Not quite, but I think you'll like it," Luka told her.  
  
"Tell me," she pleaded.  
  
"Nope, tonight. I am going to let you know tonight," he said. "I'll pick you up after work."  
  
"Why can't you tell me now?" Anna whined.  
  
"It wouldn't be a surprise if I told you now," he explained. "Are you feeling better?"  
  
"Yes, but you are just trying to change the subject," she accused.   
  
"I'm not going to tell you," he said.  
  
"Come in," she begged. "Just a hint."  
  
"No," Luka stated. "I think John is waiting for you. You better go."  
  
"Fine, but you better show up tonight," Anna told him.  
  
"Or what?" he questioned.  
  
"I don't know, but it will be bad," she threatened.  
  
"See you tonight, Anna," he said before returning to the board.   
  
John took them back to the hotel so Molly and Landon could take a nap.   
  
"Is it all right if Anna and I go to the pool?" Ethan asked upon their return to the hotel room.   
  
"Fine, but if Anna starts wheezing come back right away," he instructed.  
  
"We will," Ethan promised.   
  
Anna and Ethan had been swimming for over an hour when Carter brought Molly and Landon to the pool. They stayed there the rest of the afternoon until Abby joined them.  
  
"Anna, you might want to get ready," Abby told her.  
  
"I think it is time for the other fish to get out of the water too," John told them.  
  
The kids toweled off, and Anna hurried back to the room to change. Luka arrived twenty minutes later, and Anna was still in the shower. He waited in the living area with Abby, Molly, and Landon.  
  
"Luka used to live in a hotel," Abby told them.  
  
"Really?" Landon asked.  
  
"Yes, before the hotel, I lived in a house boat," he told them.  
  
"Wow, was it fun living in a boat?" Molly asked.  
  
"I enjoyed it," he told them.  
  
Anna appeared a few minutes later her was still wet.  
  
"I'm ready," she told him.  
  
"You don't want to dry your hair?" Abby questioned.  
  
"No, not really," Anna said.  
  
"Then I guess we can go," Luka said. "We should be back around ten."  
  
"Whenever," Abby said. "Do you have a key to the room?"  
  
"No," Anna answered.  
  
"Here take mine," Abby said handing Anna key.  
  
Luka and Anna walked to the El station and took a line Anna had rarely been on.  
  
They got off in a residential area and walked about ten more blocks.   
  
"This is the surprise," Luka said pointing to the house.  
  
"You wanted to show me a house?" Anna questioned.  
  
"My house, well our house," he explained.  
  
"Oh gosh, I can't believe you bought a house. I thought you liked to be able to pick and move whenever you wanted," she said.  
  
"There is something that just keeps bringing me back to Chicago," he told her with a smile.  
  
  
  
"Let my guess, it's me," Anna replied.  
  
"We are about seven blocks away from your school," he explained.  
  
"Wow, so we aren't too far away from Mom and John's," she commented.  
  
"Too far to walk, but not that far," he told her. "Want to look inside?"   
  
She nodded eagerly, and he opened the front door. The house was much smaller than Anna's other house, but it was perfect for Luka and Anna. There was a living room, an eat-in kitchen, 1 and ½ baths, and three bedrooms.   
  
"There isn't much of a yard," Luka told her.  
  
"It doesn't matter. This is awesome," Anna said.   
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Note from Banana Belle *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I hope I cleared up what was going on with Anna. If there is anything that is confusing, let me know. Thank you for the reviews. I can't wait to read the feedback on this chapter. 


	7. Popped Bubble

Abby dropped Anna off at her friend's house the next morning. Anna and Quinn spent the afternoon shopping for school clothes, and they returned to Quinn's house around one. Anna told Quinn she had something to do, and that she would be back later.   
  
She had never walked for Quinn's house to Abby and John's house, and she was taken by surprise that it took her almost an hour to get there. There was a new front door on the house, and it wouldn't open. Anna walked around to the back of the house where she stopped a broken basement window. She cleared the remaining glass and climbed into the basement of the house. As she made her way to the staircase, the light from the broken window disappeared.   
  
She had to watch her step on the main floor because parts of the floor were actually missing. She tripped on a board and fell forward. "Oww," she groaned as she examined the palms of her hands. The staircase to the second floor was still intact, and she walked up to her room. She was shocked to see most everything ruined. The smell of ash was prominent. Anna sat, well collapsed rather, on the floor. She tucked her knees close to her body and cried.   
  
On the other side of town, John answered his cell phone.  
  
"Have the police checked it out?" John questioned. The alarm company had called them, and they reported the house looked normal. John was leaving the hospital and decided to check things out for himself. He parked his car and unlocked the front door.   
  
He looked around and saw two hand prints on the floor. He walked up the stairs and found Anna asleep on her bedroom floor.   
  
"Anna," he called softly.   
  
She opened her eyes and looked around in fright.  
  
"It's just me," he told her. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"I wanted to see," she explained.  
  
"How did you get here?" he asked.  
  
"I walked from Quinn's house," Anna answered.  
  
"Your mom doesn't know you're here does she?" he questioned.  
  
Anna shook her head.   
  
"Come on let's get out of here," he told her. He held his hand out to help her off the floor. He could see that she had been crying bit did not ask questions.  
  
Anna followed Carter down the stairs and outside to his car. She tried to brush the ash of her clothes, but they would not come clean.  
  
"It's going to get this shit all over the seat," Anna told him.  
  
He ignored her foul language. "Let me see if I can find something for you to sit on," he said.  
  
Carter opened the trunk and pulled out a coat which he placed on the passenger's side seat. Anna got into the car as did Carter. They sat in the driveway in silence.   
  
"Your mother will freak out if she finds out you were here alone. I would have taken you here if I had known you wanted to look around. I won't tell her if you promise me you will let me know next time you want to do something like this," Carter offered.  
  
"Okay," she answered sullenly.  
  
"Okay what?" he questioned.  
  
"Okay, I won't come here anymore," she said.  
  
"I didn't say that.." he started to say.  
  
"It doesn't matter. I never want to come back again," Anna explained.  
  
John drove the rest of the way back to the hotel in silence.  
  
Anna could not stand staying in the hotel, and she was thrilled when Luka asked if she wanted to help him move into the new house. The movers brought everything into the house, and Luka and Anna moved the furniture to their desired locations.  
  
"What kind of bed would like?" Luka asked her as they sat at the kitchen table enjoying a pizza.  
  
"I don't know. A big one I guess," she responded.  
  
"Thank you, now I know just what to get," he said sarcastically.  
  
"Do you think I can stay here until Mom and John move into a house?" she asked.  
  
"It is all right with me, although, you know I will have to discuss it with your mother," he told her.  
  
"I'm sure she won't care," Anna explained. "I hate staying at the hotel."  
  
The next few days flew by, and Abby had no intention of letting Anna stay with Luka. Anna pleaded with her mother, but it was useless.   
  
The first day of school came too soon, and before she knew it, Anna was sitting at a table in the back of the art classroom. Normally, she loved art, but she did not feel like watching the rest of the class present their "how I spent my summer" collages. Anna picked up her backpack and slipped out the backdoor.   
  
She stopped at her locker to unload the stack of books she had collected from her early classes. She pulled a piece of paper out of a notebook and scribbled a note which she signed her father's name too. The secretary in the school office did not question her, and Anna walked out of the school into the sunshine. She spent the afternoon wandering around town. When she arrived back at the hotel around three, Abby was waiting for her.  
  
"Where have you been?" Abby demanded.  
  
"Uhhh… school," Anna answered.  
  
"No, the school called me at work asking if you had made it home all right. Would you mind clueing me in?" Abby questioned.  
  
"I didn't want to stay there anymore so I left. That is it," Anna replied.  
  
"I have to call your father back," Abby told her.  
  
"You called him?" Anna questioned.  
  
"What was I supposed to do? I was worried something had happened," Abby stated.  
  
"Stop worrying about me. I can take care of myself!" Anna yelled before retreating to her room.  
  
Abby sat down in a chair rubbing her forehead.   
  
John returned from work with the three younger children in tow. Abby was still sitting in the same chair with the same headache.   
  
"What is wrong?" he asked when the kids were out of earshot.  
  
"Anna. I received a call from her school today informing me that Luka had signed her out. I called Luka, and he was more confused than I was. I think she enjoys torching me," Abby explained.  
  
"You want me to talk to her?" he asked brushing Abby's hair away from her face.  
  
"I guess, you always seem to be able to talk with her. All I get is the cold shoulder combined with preteen lip," she said.  
  
"Because I'm not her mother," John told her.  
  
Anna hardly said three words over the next few days, and that weekend she went to stay with Luka. Abby dropped her off after dinner on Friday night. Luka greeted Anna, and they sat in the living room.  
  
"I hear you have taken to forging my name," Luka commented.  
  
"Your signature is easier than Mom's," Anna explained.  
  
"I'm not paying half your tuition so you can cut class," he lectured.  
  
"I have already heard this lecture two times. Once from mom, once from John, please spare me," she pleaded.  
  
"Anna, what is going on with you?" he asked.  
  
"Nothing, I hate school. It is boring. That is it. I'll never skip again," she snapped.  
  
"I would appreciate it if you would not take that tone with me," he told her.   
  
"Please, you can't tell me what to do," she said.  
  
"I most certainly can. I am your father," Luka replied.  
  
"I have had enough," Anna said getting up.  
  
"Where are you going?" he asked.  
  
"Out," she answered. "Away from here."  
  
"Don't even think about leaving this house," Luka threatened.  
  
"I am not a prisoner," Anna told him.  
  
"No, but I am really getting tired of your new tough girl attitude," he said.  
  
Anna glared at him, but she did not leave the house. She did not want to feel Luka's wrath. She was always on good terms with her father, and she did not want to start anything.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Note from Banana Belle *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Well, there is another chapter. I'm not sure if I should wrap this story up or give it a little break. I have a few chapters of my Ross family story finished, and I am currently editing it for content. Thank you for the reviews, keep them coming! 


	8. Splat

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Friday cont. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"When was the last time we went out alone?" Carter asked Abby.  
  
She thought for a moment and replied, "I honestly do not remember."   
  
They were stacking the dinner plates back onto the dinner cart.  
  
"Let's go somewhere," he suggested.   
  
"Tonight?" she questioned.  
  
"Why not? We catch a movie and go out for coffee afterwards," Carter said.  
  
"Well, for one we don't have a babysitter," Abby told him.  
  
"The hotel has a nanny service," he said.  
  
"Why didn't we use it early?" she asked.  
  
"I don't know," Carter responded.  
  
"Get a nanny up here, and we can leave," Abby stated.  
  
They were late for the first showing of the movie Abby wanted to see so they decided to have coffee first. They sat outside a small café watching various night goers pass on the sidewalk.  
  
"It makes me feel like we're in Paris again," Abby commented. She closed her eyes remembering the two weeks they had spent there together shortly after their marriage.  
  
"We could go. I mean we were talking about taking a vacation with the kids after all the this insurance stuff is over with," Carter suggested.   
  
"No, Paris is our place. Besides, I'm not sure Landon and Molly are ready for the Louver."  
  
"You're right as always," he told her.  
  
Abby smiled at him and sipped her coffee.  
  
Across town Luka sat in the sparse living room of his new home. Anna had been in her room most of the evening. Luka decided to order some Chinese for dinner. He placed the order and waited for it to arrive. Anna opened her door and stood in front of him.  
  
"Yes?" he asked her.  
  
"I'm hungry," she told him.  
  
"I just ordered Chinese," he told her.  
  
"Anna sat down on the sofa next to Luka and asked, "Are you mad at me?"  
  
"No," he told her gently. "I'm not mad."  
  
"Sorry about that whole forging your name thing," she said.  
  
"I didn't care for school either," he told her with a smile. Luka started to say something. But he stopped himself.  
  
"What were you going to say?" Anna questioned. "Come on tell me."  
  
"Well, one time my brother and I decided to…" Luka began to tell Anna about some of his adventures as a youth.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Monday ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Daddy, will you play with me?" Molly asked.  
  
"I can't right now. I have to meet with the insurance company in fifteen minutes," he told her. "I'm sure Anna would be happy to play with you."  
  
It was almost four o'clock in the afternoon, and Carter had picked Molly up from preschool early, and was going to pick up Landon and Ethan after his meeting.  
  
"No, she won't," Molly argued.  
  
"Did you ask her?" he questioned.  
  
Molly shook her head no.  
  
"I didn't think so," he responded. Carter stood up and walked to the living area of the hotel room where Anna was watching TV. "Will you play with your sister?" he asked.  
  
"Sure, I don't have anything else to do," Anna told him. "Remember I'm still grounded from the whole skipping school thing."  
  
"The meeting shouldn't be longer than an hour. Will you be fine here alone?" Carter asked Anna.  
  
"Yeah, Molly and I will find something to do," Anna replied.   
  
Carter head to the insurance meeting. Leaving Molly and Anna alone in the suite.  
  
"What do you want to do?" Anna asked her sister.  
  
"Ummm… water balloons," Molly suggested.  
  
"All right, but you can only break them on the balcony," Anna told her.  
  
Molly agreed, and Anna began filling the balloons with water in the sink. After there was a descent sized stack Molly dumped a plant on the table and used its basket to carry the balloons out to the balcony in. Molly began slamming the balloons against the tiled balcony and cheering when the balloons causing water to spray everywhere.   
  
They had just refilled the basket for the third time when Abby returned from work. At first she thought Carter must have taken the girls with him, but then the heard Molly shrieks coming from the balcony. Abby stood at the door way watching Anna hurl a balloon at the ground in front of Molly's feet.  
  
"Having fun?" Abby asked.  
  
At first Anna did not know what to think, but Molly picked up a large balloon and tossed it at Abby. It hit the door and burst splattering water in three directions.   
  
Abby was about to scold Molly for getting water inside the hotel room, but she decided instead to retaliate. Abby grabbed the nearest balloon and threw it at Molly. The war was on. Anna slipped inside the hotel and began drying her hair with a towel.  
  
Carter returned from the meeting surprised to see Anna dripping water all over the floor.  
  
"Were you in the pool?" he asked.  
  
"No," Anna answered.  
  
"Why are you all wet?" he demanded.  
  
"Molly and I were playing with water balloons on the balcony," she explained. "Mom is out there now with her."  
  
"Those were our water balloons!" Ethan yelled at his sister.  
  
"Chill out I'll replace them," Anna told him.  
  
Anna started to walk towards her room in change clothes when Carter reminded her to hang up the wet clothes in the bathroom.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Note from Banana Belle *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
It took me long enough, but I did it. I am kind of running dry, but I swear I won't give up. Thank you for the reviews. I love reading them so keep them coming. 


	9. Something New

Ethan drug his shoes along the front walk of a sizeable Chicago home. Anna and Landon followed him in a similar fashion.  
  
"This is so boring," Anna complained.  
  
"Why do we actually have to look at the houses?" Ethan asked. "It would be easier if they would just rent one already."  
  
"If they did that, I wouldn't be wasting the first Saturday that I have as an ungrounded free person," Anna replied.  
  
Ethan smiled at her.  
  
"Anna, look," Landon yelled as he ran across the yard.   
  
"What is it?" Anna asked staring down at dirty animal.  
  
"I think it's a dog," Ethan told them bending down to have a closer look.  
  
"Awww, he likes you, Ethan," Anna stated.  
  
"He looks like he is smiling," Landon said.  
  
The dog licked Ethan's hands eagerly. Abby, John, and the real-estate agent walked out of the house. John was carrying Molly, but she told him to let her down. She ran over to her siblings.   
  
"A doggy!" Molly shrieked.   
  
John walked over to see what Molly was carrying on about.   
  
"Ethan, stop petting it," Carter ordered.  
  
"Why?" Ethan questioned.  
  
"It could be carrying diseases," Carter explained. "All of you go to the car right now."  
  
"What about the dog?" Ethan questioned.  
  
"You can't just leave him here," Anna said.  
  
"There is a box of papers in the trunk. Carefully, empty it and bring the box here. We'll take him to a veterinarian," Carter told them.   
  
Carter drove to a nearby animal hospital and went inside. He returned to the car, and began to pull out of the parking lot.  
  
"Are you going to tell us about Smiley?" Ethan asked.  
  
"Who is Smiley?" Carter questioned.   
  
"The dog. They named him while you were inside," Abby informed him.  
  
"Did they? Well, Smiley is going to stay there, and the nice people at the animal hospital will call me when they know more," he explained.  
  
"Are we done looking at houses?" Anna asked.  
  
"Yes, we are finished for today, Anna. Why do you ask?" Abby questioned.  
  
"I was hoping you would let me go shopping with Quinn," Anna explained.  
  
"What do you need to buy?" Carter asked.  
  
"Stuff," Anna replied.  
  
"I see, but Molly and Landon need a N-A-P," Abby spelled the last word out. "I'll think about it later."  
  
"Mom, no. You are going to say no later," Anna said. "It'll be too late."  
  
"I might," Abby told her.  
  
"Please, this is the first weekend of freedom," Anna pleaded.  
  
"Sweetie, I'm tired. It has been a long afternoon," Abby explained.  
  
"What if we take the El?" Anna suggested. "You wouldn't have to drive."  
  
"Absolutely not," Carter told her. "Anna, I'll drive you and Quinn to the mall."  
  
"Thank you," Anna told him.  
  
Half an hour later, Carter pulled up in front of the mall.   
  
"Quinn isn't here yet do you want me to park the car?" he asked.  
  
"No, she might be waiting inside. I'll go in and check if she is there I'll wave to you is she is," Anna told him.   
  
Anna walked into the mall and looked around. Quinn wasn't coming, but Anna walked back outside and waved to Carter. Finally, she could be alone. She wander into her favorite store and tried on a few dresses. She was feeling very grownup when she purchased a cappuccino at the coffee shop.  
  
She was walking toward the exit to meet Carter when three older boys approached her. They shouted a few rude comments, and Anna ignored them. They followed her until she darted inside a store selling clothes her mother wouldn't be caught dead in.   
  
"Can I help you, dear?" a saleswoman asked.   
  
"I am just looking for a birthday present for my grandmother," Anna told the woman.  
  
"If you need any help, just ask," the saleswoman said.   
  
Anna stayed in the store until she was sure the boys were gone. She looked down at her watch. Carter was going to kill her.  
  
Carter waited outside of his car looking up and down the parking lot. Anna was fifteen minutes late, and he was less than pleased with her. Abby had called him a few minutes ago to let him know that Luka had found Anna's inhaler, and he would need to drive Anna to Luka's house so she could pick it up.  
  
Finally, Anna appeared by herself.  
  
"Where is Quinn?" Carter asked.  
  
"Oh, her mom picked her up on the other side of the mall," Anna told him.  
  
"We need to go to your dad's so you can pick up your inhaler," he told her.  
  
She nodded.   
  
Carter noticed Anna was looking a little pale.  
  
"Are you all right?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah, I fine," she said giving him a fake smile.  
  
Anna sank back in the seat trying not to cry. She had been scared of the boys even though they were most likely just messing around with her. She was lost in her own thoughts.  
  
"Anna," Carter said pulling her back to reality. "Are you going to go inside?"  
  
Anna looked up realizing they were now in Luka's driveway.  
  
"Yeah, sorry. I was just thinking," she told him.  
  
Anna walked up the porch slowly and knocked on the door. Luka opened it and let her in. He gave her hug, and she looked up at him with a strange look on her face.  
  
"Why did you do that?" Anna questioned.  
  
"You just looked like you needed a hug," he told her.  
  
"I did. Thank you," she replied.  
  
He handed her inhaler and warned her to be more careful about leaving it places.  
  
Anna walked out to the car and climbed back in.  
  
"Anna, are you sure you are all right?" Carter questioned.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine," she told him. This time she wasn't lying.   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Note from Banana Belle *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Well, sorry it took so long, but I have been busy. Europe rocked! Only four more weeks of school for me, and I'll be rid of high school. Thanks for the reviews keep them coming! 


	10. Packing Up

Ahhh… another chapter! Thank you for the reviews. Hmm… dark? Perhaps if I get into one of my "I'm going to kill the main charter moods" but that isn't likely at least not for a little while. Anyway enjoy and leave a review if you please. To avoid confusion Anna is in eighth grade, but she attends a private school so all the grades are in one school.  
  
~~@~~@~~@~~@~~@~~@~~@~~@~~@~~@~~@~~@~~@~~@~~@~~@~~@~~@~~@~~  
  
Anna was sprawled out on the floor of the hotel reading the new issue of Cosmo. She had picked it up at a newsstand on her way home from school. She was intrigued after seeing one confiscated for two sophomore girls during her advanced art class. From what she had read so far, it was probably something she shouldn't be reading.  
  
She became engrossed and lost track of time.   
  
"Anna, have you finished packing?" Abby called from the hallway.   
  
Anna tossed the magazine under the bed just as Abby opened the door.   
  
"It doesn't even look like you have begun," Abby commented.  
  
"Sorry, I fell asleep," Anna said trying to sound earnest.   
  
"Perhaps you shouldn't stay up watching TV half the night anymore," Abby told her.  
  
Anna rolled her eyes and pulled her suitcase out of the closet. She took her school uniforms of the hangers and folded them neatly.   
  
"Let me know when your finished. I may need your help with the kids," Abby told her before leaving the room.  
  
Anna grabbed a handful of clothes and shoved them into the suitcase. She retrieved a second suitcase and stuffed it with the rest of her clothes. In the few weeks, they had been at the hotel she had accumulated clothes and not much else. There were a few books sitting on the night stand. Anna realized she was going to have to entertain the rugrats if she didn't find something constructive to do.  
  
Anna began packing Molly's clothes. She noticed there were toys scattered about the room and began collecting those as well. After the bedroom was clean, she collected the toys from the other rooms in the suite.   
  
Abby spotted her as she was returning from the living room. "Are you finished?" she asked.  
  
"Oh yeah and I am almost done with Molly's stuff too," Anna told her.  
  
"Finished," Abby corrected.  
  
"Mom, stop I have had more than enough school today. I don't need you correcting my grammar," Anna complained.   
  
"We may be able to leave tonight in that case," Abby said. "If John is home on time, we should be able to leave by seven."  
  
"Is there furniture?" Anna questioned.  
  
"It was delivered this morning. I believe there was a little trouble trying to put someone's new king size bed in the attic," Abby commented.  
  
"So I am really going to able to sleep in the attic?" Anna asked.  
  
"Yes, the owners already had wired the for electricity. It just needed to be turned on," Abby told her.  
  
"It is going to so much fun having the attic to myself," Anna stated.   
  
"We'll see about that," John told her.  
  
"When did you sneak in?" Abby asked.  
  
"Just now," he responded.  
  
"Daddy," Molly yelled running up to give him a hug.  
  
"I received a telephone call this afternoon informing me that Smiley was ready to be taken home," he told her.  
  
"But Smiley doesn't have a home," Molly said.  
  
"He does now," Carter told her.  
  
"With who?" Molly asked.  
  
"Us silly," he said tapping her nose.  
  
Molly thought it over and still was a little confused, but she was happy they were keeping Smiley. She ran to go tell Ethan and Landon.  
  
"I thought we could check out tonight. Everything is packed except for some of your things," Abby said.  
  
"Is that a hint?" he questioned.  
  
"Yes, I want my own room again," Anna told him.  
  
"Well, if Anna wants to than I guess it is all right," he joked.  
  
Anna just looked at him and walked away.  
  
Less than an hour later, Carter was helping the bellman load the suitcases on to a luggage cart. Ethan and Landon were having a sword fight with candle sticks with Anna and Molly watching.  
  
"I'll check all the rooms one last time," Abby told Carter.  
  
She returned with a magazine in her hand. She walked over to Anna.  
  
"I believe this is yours," Abby said handing her the Cosmo.  
  
Anna took it not sure what to say or do.  
  
"If you are going to read that garbage don't leave it where the boys could it," Abby told her quietly.  
  
Anna tucked the magazine into her bag.  
  
"What was that about?" Carter asked as Abby approached him.  
  
"Anna left her issue of Cosmo under the bed," Abby stated.  
  
"Oh," he said. "Wait doesn't that magazine talk about…" he started to continue.  
  
"Yes," Abby said before he was able to finish.  
  
"Should she be reading that?" he questioned.  
  
"Probably not, but if I tell her that she'll only want to read it more," Abby explained. "Ethan, Landon, put the candles down. Anna grab your fish, and we are out of here."  
  
Carter's car was filled with suitcases so only Landon rode with him. Abby, Anna, Ethan, and Landon waited for the valet to bring Abby's car out of the parking garage.  
  
"How long do we have to stay in that other house?" Landon asked his father.  
  
"Just until ours is fixed up," Carter replied.  
  
"So we aren't going to have to go anywhere else?" Landon questioned.  
  
"No. Landon, what is this about?" Carter asked.  
  
"Well, I just want to stay in one place," Landon explained.  
  
"After this we will I promise," Carter told him.  
  
A few hours later, Anna flopped down onto her bed. This is the life she thought. Maybe tomorrow she would fake sick so she could decorate her new room instead of sitting through school.  
  
The next morning Carter was setting a plate of pancakes on the table when Anna came down stairs to begin her too sick for school performance. She sat down at the table and did nothing.  
  
"Would you like some pancakes?" he offered.  
  
She shook her head and continued to sit at the table doing nothing.   
  
Abby entered to room a few moments later and began eating breakfast.  
  
"Anna, do you want me to make you something else?" Abby asked.  
  
Anna shook her head and continued to sit. She had this down to an art form.   
  
"You need to eat something," Abby told her.  
  
Anna stood up slowly and walked across the room she took a bowl out of the cupboard and placed it on the counter. She took the box of cereal and began to pour slowly but not carefully. Cereal bounced onto the counter and the floor.  
  
"Anna, what are you doing?" Abby asked.  
  
Anna pretended not to hear and continued to pour.   
  
John walked into the room and took the box out of Anna's hand. She looked up at him and started to cry.  
  
"Sweetie, what is the matter?" Abby asked.  
  
"I don't feel well," Anna moaned.  
  
Anna then tired to clean up the cereal that was on the floor.  
  
"Don't," Abby told her. "Just go back bed."  
  
Anna started to shuffle out of the room when Abby said, "No, I don't want you climbing all those stairs. I want you to go to my room."  
  
Anna nodded and walked down the hall to Abby and John's room.  
  
Carter was wiping the cereal on the counter into the sink.  
  
"One of us is going to have to call in," she told him.  
  
"I'm not sure how Kerry will take that," he commented.  
  
"She'll understand she has a son," Abby stated.   
  
"Which one of us?" he asked.  
  
"You. I did it last time," she told him.  
  
"Are you sure?" he questioned.   
  
"Carter, you are such a nerd. You aren't going to get a gold star if you have perfect attendance," Abby teased. "I'll stay if you want me too."  
  
"No, I will, but you'll need to drop the boys off at school," he told her.  
  
"Done," Abby told him before going to wake the other children. 


	11. Here We Go

"Well, there goes my plan to decorate my room," Anna thought as she flopped down on her mom and Carter's bed. Her plan to blow off school and check out her room had backfired.   
  
About a fifteen minutes later Carter poked his head into the room and asked, "Do you want anything?"   
  
"I'm bored," Anna announced.  
  
"I could get you a book," he replied.  
  
"No, thank you," she responded.  
  
"How dare I suggest that you do something useful with your time!" Carter said.  
  
"That isn't it. I left my glasses in my locker," Anna answered.  
  
"I haven't seen you wear glasses in years. I didn't even know you still wore glasses," he commented.  
  
Anna rolled her eyes and pressed the back of her head into the pillow. "I'm still bored," she told him.  
  
"What do you want to do?" he asked.  
  
"Watch a movie?" Anna questioned.  
  
"I'll bring the laptop in, and you can watch one movie. That is it," he told her.  
  
"Thank you," she called as he left the room.  
  
Anna watched a movie and then started it over again. He hadn't told she couldn't watch the same movie over and over again. She fell asleep before the battery died.   
  
She woke up with Carter standing above the bed staring at her. "What?" she questioned.  
  
"I have to pick your brothers and sister up. Do you want to come?" he asked.  
  
"I would rather stay here," Anna told him.  
  
"All right, suit yourself. I should be back in ten minutes," Carter said.  
  
Anna waited until she heard the car pull out of the driveway before she retreated to her new attic room. There was only one small circular window which overlooked the street. The bed was placed in the center of the room against the wall with the window leaving precious little space for anything else.  
  
She knew the attic had to be larger than just her small room, and she searched for another opening. She ran her hand across the whitewashed paneling until she felt a small crack. She pushed on it, and a small section of paneling gave way.   
  
The light from her room was not enough to light the other space so she ran down the stairs to retrieve a light source. She was unable to find a flash light, but she did find a matchbook. She grabbed a candle off Abby's dresser and went to explore.  
  
"This is crazy," Anna said. There was a whole other room on the other side of the wall. From the looks of things it hadn't been touched in years. There was a bed, a book shelf, and a writing desk. She was about to check out the desk when she heard Carter yelling her name. She quickly pulled the section of the wall closed, blew out the candle, and tucked the matches under her pillow.  
  
Carter knocked on her door and pushed it open.   
  
"What are you doing?" he asked.  
  
"Just checking out my room," she replied casually.   
  
"Well, your mother is on her way so you might want to put your sick face back on," he said before leaving her alone in her room.  
  
A smile formed on Anna's face. She should give Carter more credit. He really did know what was going on.  
  
Later that night, Abby was sitting in the kitchen sorting through a stack of papers.  
  
"Can I be sick tomorrow?" Ethan asked Abby as he entered the kitchen.  
  
"No," she replied.  
  
"Why not?" he demanded.  
  
"Because we need one child who doesn't have poor attendance," Abby explained.   
  
"Why can't it be Landon?" Ethan asked.  
  
"I'm sorry, Ethan, that is just the way it is," Abby told him. "I thought your father told me you were in bed?"  
  
"I was, but Landon is snoring," he explained.  
  
"He shouldn't be I gave him an antihistamine before he went to bed," Abby stated.   
  
"Okay, he isn't, but I can't sleep," Ethan admitted.   
  
"If you can wait five minutes, we can read together," she offered.  
  
"I'd like that," he replied.  
  
After putting Ethan back to bed, Abby entered her bedroom. Carter was sitting up reading a medical journal.  
  
"I was beginning to wonder if you stood me up," he said.  
  
"Sorry, I was putting Ethan to bed. I believe you told me they were all asleep," Abby retorted.  
  
"Touché," Carter said tossing the paper on the floor.  
  
Abby flopped down on the bed, Carter began massaging her neck.   
  
"You have no idea how great that feels," she told him.  
  
"I can only imagine," Carter teased.  
  
Abby leaned back resting her head against Carter's chest. She wanted to savor this moment in time forever.

Note from Banana Belle   
  
Well there was the next chapter. It was about time, but life's little curveballs keep coming my way. Hope you enjoyed. Keep reviewing because I love reading them.


End file.
